


That's...fine...

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [12]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayato doesn't return the feelings, F/M, Mindslave, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: "Hello?!? Is anyone there?!? Please if you can hear me I've been locked in what appears to be a basement and I need help- Ayato! Please help me! Someone has tied me up...w-why are you laughing?...Ayato..Ayato! Help!...w-what are you doing with t-that...n-no..g-get away...get away from me! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! NO STOP! STOP! P-PLEASE! I-i c-can't-....."





	That's...fine...

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. I have no other words. It just...sucks.

_"Good morning! Would you like to go for a run with me...you know...just the two of us?....oh you're busy...that's fine then!...I'll see you later!"_   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hi! Funny bumping into you here...anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hangout at my place-or we could even go to the movies-or-or do anything you like!...oh...you can't come...that's fine!...I'll...see you later!"_   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hello~ you ready for our movie marathon? Ooh I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun-wait...you can't make it....that's...fine...I'm sure we can hangout another time! See you!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hello. How can I help you...oh..you'd like to quit the club..t-that's fine...m-may I ask which c-club you're joining?...it's n-none of my business..yeah you're right..g-goodbye..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Greetings. Join club? I'm sorry but I can't come. I'm busy after school. Goodbye"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Greetings. Join club? I am very sorry but I can't attend. I'm busy this weekend. Goodbye"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Greetings. How may I assist you? You'd like to join the sports club...I'm sorry but I am not a member anymore. If you wish to join please find one of the club members. Bye"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Greetings...you have something cool to show me?...alright then,lead the way...so what is it you wanted to show-"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hello?!? Is anyone there?!? Please if you can hear me I've been locked in what appears to be a basement and I need help- Ayato! Please help me! Someone has tied me up...w-why are you laughing?...Ayato..Ayato! Help!...w-what are you doing with t-that...n-no..g-get away...get away from me! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! NO STOP! STOP! P-PLEASE! I-i c-can't-....."_

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"No...not you again...! Stay away! Get away from me! Just kill me already...get it over with..I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this! If you let me go, I won't tell the police...I swear..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_" No...not again......stay away...get away.....just... kill me.....I hate you......let me go...please..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I'll do anything. I'll do whatever you say. I'll obey any command. Let me out of this chair. I want it to end."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I'm useless. I'm worthless. I'm nothing. Nothing matters. I should die._

 

 

 

**_Timeskip_ **

 

 

 

_"Kill...kill...kill.."_


End file.
